unmodchatfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern - Public Park
One of the oldest sections of the city proper, The Public Park has stood the test of time. For years, the park was a dark place where hookers and drug addicts festered like open sores, peddling filth and sin to any who dared to step through its gates. High brick walls surround this sector of the city, hiding darkness from the eyes of common men. In more recent history, Skylight Industries moved for a revitalization of the Public Park and won both local and administrative support from the city's populace and council. With funding provided by the company, which raised contributions from all parts of the city's financial elite, the Public Park was given a new face and new life breathed back into the city. With modern lamps installed to brighten the area, the Public Park is the shining heart of the cityscape. Concrete sidewalks weave through the expansive landscape of lush, green grass and flora. A large pond was excavated and irrigated throughout the land, tied in to the city sewer network which filters and pumps clean water back into the various fountains as well as the pond itself. The pond is decorated with large stones and small rubble, bushes and trees to create a serene, pleasant atmosphere for relaxation and fun. Spanning the gap from one end to the next lies a stone archway bridge, designed with victorian elegance in mind and often used by lovers for romantic interludes. Expanses of grass are often enjoyed by the public, playing sports and having picnics during the warmer days of the year. College Students from the local universities take lunch and sometimes wile away the time between classes in daydreams under the sunlight. The most important change to the Public Park came with the revitalization efforts in the form of a new children's playground. Tall structures were built to emulate a fantastic realm, where the great wooden castle stands in the center of the playland. Filled with intricate crawling tunnels and slides, the castle is often full of laughing, frolicking children during the daylight hours. Surrounding the castle are smaller structures for play, such as Jungle Gyms, See-Saws, A Massive SandBox, Tire Swings, Rickety Bridges, and Swingsets for all ages. The grounds of the castle are wood chips laid and the entire area around the children's wonderland is fenced off by four foot cherry lacquered wood fencing with the engraved names of volunteers and financial supports emblazoned on the faces of each picket as a testament to community togetherness and success. World of Darkness Info The Public Park by day hosts mortals, playing and enjoying the wellspring of comfort and happiness that the landscape engenders. Changelings often bask in the beauty of The Public Park, but Bonegnawers and Mages of all chantries are also easy to find if one knows where to look. In the evening, The Public Park changes with the setting sun, becoming a place for Vampires to stalk prey and all manner of skulking creatures may lurk in the shadowspaces between lamplights. More recently, Hunters have begun to watch the park for predators, making formerly easy pickings in the night hours that much harder. Category:oWoD Category:Temporary Rooms Category:Open-Room